


Living with Malfoy

by Odd_Ariel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch Player Draco, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Top Draco, after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ariel/pseuds/Odd_Ariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the war, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had made up, the two enemies became lovers. They now share Malfoy Manor, living there alone. Draco and Harry take advantage of their freedom and being alone and their newly found skills and kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, so constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry if its bad!

Harry Potter stood in the kitchen of Malfoy Manor. He was wearing nothing but a pair of silky black boxers and his favorite butt plug. He was making some pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon for himself and his lover, Draco Malfoy, to have for breakfast. 

The two of them had been enemies for years, starting their first day at Hogwarts when Harry had refused to befriend Draco due to his snide comments towards his newly found friend, Ronald Weasley. It wasn't until a month after the war, when the two met up at the Leaky Caldron. It wasn't planned, but the two started talking, figuring out that they have much more in common then they had thought. They kept hanging out after that, and after a couple months they started going on real dates. It wasn't until a year after the war had ended until Harry had officially moved into the Malfoy Manor, though he basically had lived there already.

Now, it was rare for the two of them to have any alone time together due to Harry being at the Ministry nearly daily because of his job as an Auror, and Draco being constantly busy with Quidditch practices and games for his professional team, the Falmouth Falcons. He was a seeker on the team. 

Due to the fact they have very little time alone, anymore, and they both have the day off, Harry decided he would do everything in his power to make the day perfect. He started with making some breakfast, and he had some great sex planned for later, which is the reason he has his butt plug in. Though, he doesn't need be be stretched out too much before having sex with his boyfriend, he enjoys having something inside of him as he walks around his house. It always seems to get Draco worked up and excited, and that is exactly what Harry wants for the day. 

Harry finished making their breakfast and made two plates and poured two glasses of orange juice. He put them all on a tray and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Harry walked into the room and set the tray down on the nightstand on Draco's side of the bed. He crawled on top of his boyfriend, sitting on his lower abdomen, a leg on each side of his body.

"Wake up Draco!" He sang into his lover's ear. 

It didn't take long for Draco's eyes to open, and an yawn to leave his lips.

"What time is it?" Was the first thing that left Draco's mouth, his voice rough as it normally is when he wakes up.

"About 9:40," Harry replied to Draco as he watched him stretch his toned muscles underneath him. "I made breakfast," Harry told him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Draco's soft lips.

Draco pushed himself up, Harry sliding down to be sitting on his lap, right on top of his 'morning wood'. 

Harry wiggled his hips with a smirk as he felt his bum touch Draco's erection earning a small groan from Draco. 

Draco didn't even seem concerned about the food as he cupped Harry's right cheek with his left hand and looped the other around his waist. He leant in and kissed his boyfriend, passionately.

It didn't take long for lips to part, tongues to fight for dominance, and teeth to clash. Their kisses always had a rough, but passionate feel to them. They just enjoyed a bit of roughness.

Draco slid both of his hands down Harry's back and into his boxers. He cupped his Harry's bum, his index finger feeling the buttplug Harry had inside of him. Draco grinned took the bottom of the plug in his hand and moved it slightly. 

Harry moaned and whined as he felt Draco moving the plug in and out of him. He slid his hands under the blanket and to Draco's dick.

Draco and Harry always sleep naked, so it was easy to get to his dick and grip the large cock in his hands. Draco was a good nine inches long and two and a half inches in diameter. He was huge to say the least. Harry loved it, too. He wanted nothing more than to go down on his lover's cock all day, everyday, if he could. 

Draco pushed Harry off of his lap and had him on his hands and knees in the center of their king sized bed. He slid Harry's boxers off of his slim arse. He then took hold of the base of the buttplug before gently sliding it out of his lover's ass. 

"You couldn't wait for me to fuck you, now couldn't you?" He whispered to Harry. He pulled Harry's butt cheeks open and Harry let out a whine of wanting. 

"Please Draco," Harry whimpered, feeling empty without the buttplug in his arse. He pushed his bum back towards Draco, needing something to fill him up. 

Draco grinned, "So needy," he whispered as he went over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He went back and crawled behind Harry as he whimpered and whined, needing to be filled.

Draco grinned and took his time as he opened up the bottle of lube and spread it on his large cock. The buttplug Harry had in was nothing compared to the size of Draco. Once he was all slicked up Draco lined himself up with Harry's opening. He pushed his dick into Harry's arse and held onto his hips. 

Harry was letting out small moans as he felt Draco, finally, enter him. He was glad to be filled once again. His hard dick swung in front of him as Draco started to pound into his ass. Harry cried out in complete pleasure as Draco hit his prostate with perfect aim every thrust into him.

Harry grasped the sheets in an attempt to stay steady as Draco's thrusts pounded into him. The only sound that could be heard echoing throughout the room was the sound of skin slapping skin, and the moans and grunts leaving both of the men on the bed.

It wasn't long before Harry was crying out, his hole tightening in pleasure. 

"I'm going to cum," He cried out as his stomach and balls tightened. 

"Me too, Harry," He moaned out as he came into Harry's arse. 

At the same moment as Draco came, Harry came spilling his seed all over the sheets.

Draco pulled out of Harry, them both trying to catch their breath. Draco picked up the buttplug Harry had in earlier and slid it back into his cum-filled hole. He then collapsed next to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead as he closed his eyes.

Their breakfast laid on the nightstand, forgotten as the two drifted to sleep, taking a little nap.


End file.
